Kung Fu Panda: Doctor Who Episode 1: The Elemental Arising!
by KFPDW
Summary: Po starts to wonder if life as Dragon Warrior is right for him and wants a change as the Jade Palace comes under attack by a group called the Elements. With Shifu and the Furious Five away out of town, Po has to defend the Palace by himself with the help of two new allies, a mysterious man known only as the Doctor and a young girl called Clara.
1. Chapter 1

**Update: Starting Again, as explained in the Update Chapter**

**Kung Fu Panda: Doctor Who**

**Episode 1: The Elemental Arising**

**Part 1**

China 221 BC

_The Jade Palace, home to the greatest kung fu master of all time, rules over the Valley of Peace and protects it from any danger that falls upon it. Under the masterful eye of Master Shifu, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five fight for Justice and Honour against any villain who dares cross their path with their awesome power of Kung Fu Skills. For that they will be sorry for they had what will come to them and…no no no no, that's not it. Uh how about this… For they will be pay with the awesomeness the Dragon Warrior disperses and… Ok now that is just lame. No wait, I've got it…. For they will pay with their lives for crimes they have committed annndddd now that just sounds too grim. UHAHH! Now you messed it up! And now you are awake._

Po woke up from his lucid dream, He hated it when he messes up his dramatic narration that he does from time to time. Probably the reason of his mess-up is because Shifu had him and the Five training extra hard the past couple of weeks due to the fact that it has been very low key lately which pretty much stinks at the moment. Unless there was some action, Shifu would make up for with extra training. Po got groggily out of bed and decided to refresh himself in the bathroom and get something to eat on the way there …. and back. As Po crept quietly as he could along the hallway of the student barracks. He had a sudden tingling sensation which made him feel weird. Although he still felt sore all over from training so it was probably just that. Although there was nothing to get down about, after all he is now the Dragon Warrior. It was his dream to do Kung Fu and fight evil alone with the Masters ever since he was a cub. And that was totally awesomeness how fate got him a place at the Jade Palace and where he was today, but that was nearly 6 months ago since he became the Dragon Warrior and now things were starting to wear a bit. The same bad guys kept coming back again and again and every time that happened Po and the Five had managed to beat every single time. Which is good but now it's only starting to get too easy and the same routine of training over and over again was even starting to get bit dull. And now the only excitement Po gets around here is when his Dad, Mr Ping, gets him to help out at the Noodle Shop.

No wonder Po (_sometimes_ _mind you_) get into mess every now and then, it is only to give life a bit of a sizzle. Although after accidently releasing the Mongolian Fist Demon, accidently erase the Furious Five's memory and accidently breaking the training hall, There were only some many times you can go looking for trouble. And Po used up his looking for trouble meter exactly 6 months ago. But it couldn't be helped and was only because Po's instincts had gotten restless and want some excitement. Not that he enjoyed messing up and go looking for trouble or anything under those lines because it gets him into deep water, it's only because Po wanted to do things differently. There's nothing with that. Although one of things he learned at his time at the Jade Palace is that some people aren't always open to new ideas and methods of doing things. Especially if you are Po, in which case Shifu and the others always have had trouble trying to understand him. But in any case, things don't always turn out bad in the end, sometimes certain situation turned out for the best thanks to Po's methods of doing things differently and he especially felt proud of that. And in any case any mess ups that have happened in the past, Po tries to keep them to himself when he can. What Shifu doesn't know won't hurt him. And now even that has become a bit dull for Po. After grabbing a bean bun on his way to the bathroom, Po filled up a bowl of cold water and splashed himself in the face with it to freshen up. It was then he realized that what he needed was change. Not from being the Dragon Warrior or anything but just a change. A change of events, a change of scenery, just a change that it is really out there. Something, anything that isn't dull.

As though fate was listening to his calls again, that something he wanted came true. As Po emptied the water bowl out the window, he looked up at the sky and saw millions upon billion of stars up there in the night sky. It was a breathtaking sight! As Po looked up, a streak came out of the sky. "Whoa! Shooting star! That something you didn't see every day. Or is it night?" Po thought to himself. Then the shooting star did something odd, it started to jerk and zigzag across the sky. "Especially a shooting star that moves like that? What kind of star is that, unless it is a living one? No, that would be stupid, would it? Then again …" But before Po could finish thinking that the star suddenly swing around and streaked straight into the Jade Palace which was in view from where Po was and there was an almighty crash as star crash-landed into the side of the Jade Palace. Po shielded his eyes from the crash and was in beyond disbelief. Did he just dream that or did that actually happened. No it did happen because there was smoke coming from where the star hit the Palace. Although he still could be dreaming so he pinched himself on the arm to check. Po gave a small yelp in pain and tried to stifle it so to not wake the others although the crash should have taken care of that already. "Yep" thought Po "Defiantly awake". That was enough proof for him. So Po took no time running as fast he could towards the Palace to see what the star looked like. Po never seen a star up close before. In fact no one has. Except maybe the great Kung Fu masters from beyond who are now all dead so Po would be the very first person alive to see a star up close in forever. "That would totally be absolutely AWESOME!" Po cried excitedly "No this is more like it" Although that was not all fate had in store for him. Po felt like something big was going to happen, he just knew it. But as he clambered up the steps to the rear entrance of the Jade Palace, Po suddenly realized that before he saw the star crash he could have sworn that there was a faint wheezing and groaning sound coming from the star, he knew he heard it just didn't realize it until now.

As Po entered the Palace, which by now was clouded by smoke from the crash and tried to cross over to where the star fell. Coughing, Po made his way around the Hall of Heroes arms outstretched to make sure he didn't bump into anything only to knock the Whispering Urn Jar over and break it accidently _**again.**_ "We really need to put that thing on a higher shelve or at least somewhere out of reach." Po said between coughs. As the cloud of smoke became more and more dense it became harder for Po to see and breathe. He was about to consider to back out when he thought that the Dragon Warrior never backs out of anything no matter how hard and the smoke did start to clear up. There muffled voice that Po could just make out that said "Extractor Fans On!" and the smoke just cleared up. "Oh that's better!" said the voice after cough a couple times. It was a male's voice that Po recognised as. When the smoke clear, enough he was able to see better. From where he was standing he was facing the front entrance of the Palace and on his right was the large hole in the wall where the star burst through. The edges around the hole were burned and couple of flames were scattered here and there. Po looked around him to see that the hall was a mess; all the artifacts that were on display were knocked over or broken. Also there was a massive burn mark leading from the hole to the other side of the hall. Po's eyes followed the trail to where the star should be still coughing a bit. But what meet Po's eyes was not a star but a big blue box, standing inbetween one of the columns and a knocked over pedestal that presented the Whooping Sword.

It was tall; it had windows on the top all-round the sides. It had to double doors which were big enough for someone like Po to fit through. It had a lamp on the top which shone brightly in the dark. It also had writing all over it in a language that Po couldn't understand. He couldn't understand it, he knew he something crash in here and that box can't possibly be it. Before, as Po just turned around to see the box he caught a glimpse of someone walking inside the box and closing the door behind him. Po moved slowly towards the box. It was slightly scorched and a bit of smoke was rising from it surface. Po slowly raised his paw and touched the surface of the box. It hummed lightly under his fingers in a good way that reassured Po that this wasn't something evil. And then that was when Po realized that his paw was burning on the humming yet hot box. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH OWWWWWW!" Po yelled moving about away from desperately shaking of the burning sensation from his paw only to shove in his mouth. There was a large thud and Po turned to see the box slowly with same wheezing and groaning sound that he heard from before except strained this time disappear right in front of his eyes. It his paw fell out of his mouth as he stood in awe as the box flicked out of existence like a flame on a candle and after a few moments it was gone. Po's awe slowly turned into an "AWESOME!" and that was all he could say.


	2. Update!

**Update:**

**Reposting this story due to some big story changes due to a writer's block on chapter 2 and 3. I am now under way with this now. It is still the same idea but with a few changes which makes this better to write with: **

**Change 1: I've added Clara into the story, needed someone modern to work with the Doctor. Found it was hard to keep the plot going with the Doctor stopping every five minutes to converse with the Kung Fu Panda Characters about modern times. And it was easier to explain what some story plots with her. Plus after seeing series 7, She's a good character to work with**

**Change 2: I'm redoing chapter 2 due to another fanfic that I am doing that is just Kung Fu Panda only, kind of like a prequel to this story (Which I will post on here soon). Which is why the current chapter two has been replaced by this. **

**Change 3: The storyline is a sequel to the Kung Fu Panda Comic: It's Elemental and it's still have nothing to do with Avatar the last airbender. For those who haven't read the comic don't worry, what happened in there will be explained enough for you to understand in this story.**

**Change 4: This story has been recalled The Elemental Arising and I've added a cover to this to give a professional look about which I made from scratch on Photoshop to give a look like it is one of the novels from the BBC. (The design is based on the recent novel covers like Shroud of Sorrow and Plague of the Cyberman, again do not own Doctor Who and Kung Fu Panda. What I am doing is just for fun) Hope you like the cover!**

_**Chapter one will still be the same but the New Chapter two will be coming soon. Thank you reading my story so far and I hope you will enjoy it!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Thousands of miles away from where Po was, from the Valley of Peace itself, there was a cave deep in the darkest of forests in all of China. Anyone who would dare to enter these parts at that time was considered crazy or insane or just plain stupid. The residents within the cave were all of the above. The atmosphere inside the dark place was not considered normal; it was both cold & damp and warm & dry at the same time. Not much can be seen inside the cave if a mortal had entered. But once their eyes had adjusted to the gloom, what could be seen was something unearthly and strange. Five figures could be seen in the dark surrounding a short stone pedestal craved out of the rock with a large glowing orb placed on the smooth surfaced top.

In the Orb an image can be seen inside it, as clear as though you were looking through a window. It showed the Hall of Heroes inside the Jade Palace, Po can be seen watching the Blue Box fade away and yelling out "Awesome!" His voice could be heard ringing around the cave and echoing back at the figures as though he was really there in the cave. In the light glowing from the Orb, the faces of the figures could be in the light. But the faces that were watching the Orb would send chills up anyone's spine. They were hollow empty faces, not quiet there. If there was any life in these watchers of the Orb, it would have been sucked out of them a long time ago.

What was replaced in them was something unearthly ... Something sinister ... In other words ... something evil. Each face was different in some way but the in gloom of the dark; it was obscured so no more can be seen. But these watchers were not alone, behind them in the Back part of the cave in the complete dark where not light existed; a voice rang out saying "Have we found out what we were looking for?" It was a female voice; at least it was best described as one. The voice carried out a dominating, dictating sinister tone that reached out pass the watchers to the entrance of the cave. The faces of these ungodly figures turned away from the Orb in fright to face the direction of the Voice. Fear was one of the few emotions these creatures had left.

"Yes O Great One!" said one of the watchers, by the deep tone of speech it was male "The Palace is ours for the taking, I...I...Mean yours that is". "GOOD. BUT MAKE SURE YOU REMEBER THAT. DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOUSELFS HERE, NOT NOW. YOU AND YOUR FELLOWS WOULDN'T BE HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR ME AND BEACUSE OF WHAT YOU ARE NOW DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T TAKE THAT BACK AND YOU NOW THAT. YOU ALL KNOW THAT!" Echoed the Voice. "Yes, of course O Great One!" said another watcher, also male in his tone. "There is no other power but yours. We shall not dare cross that, even as our own death wish. "DO NOT TRY TO FLATTER ME WITH YOUR PATHIC 'O GREAT ONE' PRAISES. ALL THAT'S REQUIRED IS YOUR LOYALITY, NOTHING MORE. THIS PATHIC EXCUSE OFA COUNTRY CAN BE EVER SO TIRESOME, I DON'T WHY I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH NOT THAT I HAVE MUCH OF A CHOICE." Another of the Watchers spoke, this time female "But what was that Blue Object in the Orb, O Great One."

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT O GREAT ONE?" the Voice sighed "THE BLUE OBJECT IS OF NO IMPORTANCE WHATSOVER. THE MAIN THING IS THAT THE OPPERTUNATE IS SEIZED WHILE THE IRON IS HOT AS YOU LOCALS MIGHT SAY." "What of the Dragon Warrior, O great One, the other warriors might have left town but he still remains. It is said he can take down entire armies with one swish of the great fat belly of his" Said the female watcher. "HE IS NO THREAT TO ME EITHER WAY. BUT I ENJOY YOUR MOCKERY OF HIM." "I wasn't..." began the female watcher but was interrupted by the Voice." IT IS SUPRISING THAT HE MADE IT AS FAR AS PEOPLE AND LEGENDS SAY HE DID. I MEAN LOOK AT HIM..." The wacthers gaze return to the Orb. It showed Po stumbling around on the scorched ground of the Palace obviously looking for the Blue Box's whereabouts "...WHAT KIND OF WARRIOR ACTS LIKE THAT I MEAN SERIOUSLY, HE'S A JOKE, NOTHING MORE. ALTHOUGH IT IS SUPRISING THAT HE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO BEAT YOU, MY SEVANTS BEFORE IN THE PAST."

The first male watcher turned to his superior "It was a fluke, the Panda had help and we were deceived last time. But thanks to you O Great One we are smarter, stronger and more powerful than ever before. He won't best us now, not this time I can assure you on that O Grea..." "YES YES YES, I GET! ENOUGH WITH THIS GREAT ONE BUISSNESS ALREADY! I GAVE YOU POWER THAT IS ALL. OF COURSE YOU WON'T LOSE THIS TIME BECAUSE YOU HAVE ME TO GUIDE YOU. YOU ESPEICALALLY SEEM TO FORGET YOUR PLACE AGIAN MY SEVANT. REMEMBER WHAT I SAID." The first watcher became silent again but it was easy to tell that he was put off. "Yes O Great One" he finally said after a moment. "AND STOP CALLING ME O GREAT ONE, HOW MANY TIMES TO DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, OH FORGET IT!" The Voice raged as she sighed once more in contempt. Dealing with these low lives was very tolling to this great figure.

"So what do we do now?" asked the female watcher. The Voice replied with renewed strength and what she said were probably the most important words that sealed her fate to come "AS WE PLANNED BEFORE COUNTLESS OF TIMES, GO TO THE JADE PALACE AND GIVE THEM HELL!"


End file.
